Watching You
by annaangel23
Summary: Wyatt's been watching Leo and has learned quite a bit. Just a nice fluff piece that came to me.


Title: Watching You

Author: Anna Angel

Rating: K+

Status: Complete

Category: Family

Characters/Pairings: Piper/Leo

Plot: Wyatt's been watching Leo and has learned quite a bit. Just a nice Fluff piece that came to me.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Charmed or any other company/product I mentioned in this story. I am not making any profit on this. It is just for fun, I promise.

A/N: I was listening to "Watching You" by Rodney Atkins and this idea popped into my head. It is not associated with any of my other stories. Just a little fluff piece. If you want to get a feel for this fic, please listen to the song. It is honestly the sweetest song. I hope you enjoy my little fluff piece! Please Read and Review! :)

* * *

><p>Leo looked at Wyatt who had recently turned four as they drove home. Leo, giving into Wyatt's pleas, decided to get his son McDonalds. He knew his mother would not be too happy with him, but Wyatt usually didn't ask for much.<p>

"How are those nuggets, buddy?"

Wyatt smiled wide at his dad, "It's great!"

Leo smiled to himself and wasn't paying much attention when suddenly a stoplight turned red. He slammed on the breaks making Wyatt's drink spill all over him. Leo concerned turned around and looked at his son who was thankfully okay.

"Shit," Wyatt said more to himself than anyone else.

Leo's mouth dropped open wide. He'd never heard his son curse before. Maybe Piper and he should limit their language more around him. Oh, he knew where he'd heard that word. Probably from his mother as a demon was attacking or something.

Leo adjusted the mirror and looked at the road again. "Hey Wy, where'd you learn to say that word?"

Wyatt looked back at his dad confused. Then recognition shone in his eyes and he blushed. "From you, Daddy. You said it last week when the pipe under the sink exploded on you, remember?"

Leo hit his head against the wheel. He'd forgotten all about that. He was trying to show his son how he fixed the sink, because lately Wyatt's been attached to his hip. Piper was going to kill him. "Hey buddy?" He waited till Wyatt looked up from the mess he made and looked at him. "That word is not really a good word to use."

"But Dad, you say it."

"And how do you know that," Leo asked out of curiosity.

Wyatt smiled again widely. "I've been watching you, Daddy." He smiled even more proudly.

Leo paused before taking a deep breath. A smile spread across his face as he truly looked at his four-year-old. Wyatt was wearing a white tank-top with a light-blue shirt unbuttoned over it. Leo looked down at his own shirt and smiled. He hadn't even realized how much his son had been dressing like him.

"Well bud, how about, if I stop saying that word so will you."

"Okay Daddy," he said smiling at the front seat. He'd been watching his dad a lot lately. He wanted to be just like him. He knew that his dad would be proud of him.

Leo sighed in relief. He may have just dodged a bullet. He couldn't believe how much his son was really growing into him. When they finally pulled up to the house, Leo went to unbuckle his son's car seat but was surprised to find Wyatt had already done that.

"Wyatt, when did you learn to do that," he asked amazed at his son.

Again Wyatt smiled right back up at his dad, "I learned from watching you do it yesterday." He crossed his arms and smiled proudly.

Leo smiled at his son before grabbing onto his hand. "Come on buddy, we need to get you out of those sticky pants."

Wyatt looked up curiously at his dad before asking, "Are you going to change too, Dad?"

"Well, no. I wasn't planning on changing, why?"

"Then I don't need to change either," he decided with a determined face.

Leo smiled down at his son for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "So, if I change, you'll change?" Wyatt nodded smiling up at Leo. "Okay then, I guess I'll change too."

"Good."

When they entered the house, both headed upstairs to change. Leo and Wyatt happened to run into Piper who had just put down Melinda. "Where are you two going," she asked smiling at the matching pair. She couldn't believe they'd worn matching outfits. She had to get a picture of that later.

"We're going to change," Wyatt exclaimed happily.

Piper looked at Leo curiously. He only gave her a look saying he'd explain later. She nodded her head, "I'll be downstairs making lunch."

Leo headed into his room and changed his shirt and pants. Now he was wearing dark jeans and a button up red shirt. Wyatt peered in his dad's room and smiled satisfied. He quickly went into his room and looked for a similar outfit. He wanted to look just like his daddy.

Coming out of his room from changing, Leo decided to check on Wyatt. To his surprise, the boy was at his door smiling at his dad wearing a similar outfit to what he was wearing. Oh, Piper would get a kick out of this. "You look good, Wy," he said smiling at his son. It was so hard not to find Wyatt cute when he was copying him.

"Thanks Dad, you do too." Satisfied with his work we went up to his dad and looked up. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I was going to go work on the broken window, but aren't you going to go play with Chris?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Nope, I'm going to help you. Let me get my toolbox."

Leo watched as his son ran into his room to go look for his toolbox. "Okay buddy, I'll meet you downstairs." Leo headed straight to the kitchen where Piper was making sandwiches and smiled at her. "You'll never believe this," he started to say before Wyatt came barreling down the stairs with his toy toolbox.

"Okay Dad, I'm ready. Let's go to work," he said excitedly smiling up at his dad.

Piper pursed her lips trying to contain her laughter. "Oh, wow, don't you two just look adorable," she gushed smiling at the two of them. "Leo, why don't you get your toolbox? I have to get a picture of this." She quickly went and grabbed the camera before coming back in. "Smile," she said before snapping the picture of Leo and Wyatt. Leo was smiling down at his son with an arm around him, as Wyatt smiled proudly up at his father while holding his toolbox firmly in both hands. "Oh, that is so going on the staircase wall."

"Come on Dad, that window won't fix itself," he said sternly while making his way to the conservatory.

"Oh, that is just too cute."

Leo was about to say something to his wife, but his son popped his head in. "Come on Dad," he spoke excitedly.

Leo sighed but smiled as he made his way to the conservatory.

Piper, on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh at her oldest son and husband. She stared after the two and shook her head as she spread the peanut butter on the bread. She heard footsteps and looked down to see her two-and-a-half-year-old walk into the kitchen.

"Watcha cookin', Mom," he asked boldly while reaching up her leg.

Piper smiled down at her little man and picked him up and set him down on the table. "Just some sandwiches for lunch. You want to help, peanut?"

He smiled up at her before sticking his finger in the peanut butter and licking his finger clean. "Sure," he replied excitedly.

"Christopher," she said sternly, but she only got a smile in reply. "You always did love peanut butter."

"Really?"

"Yep, that's why you're my little peanut," she said touching his nose lightly.

Chris giggled delightedly at his mother. "Today I tried to play with Wyatt, but he said that he was too busy to play. All he's been doing is following Dad around all day." Chris rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hands.

Piper smiled down at the frustrated toddler. "You know, one day you're going to want to be just like your daddy too. Then you'll be following him around just like Wyatt is." She finished the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and set it aside.

Chris looked at the sandwich that always seemed to be cut just how he liked it. "No, I think I want to be more like you, Mom." He grabbed half the sandwich and bit down into it. "You always know how I like my food, and you know how to scare the monsters away."

Piper smiled fondly at her little man before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're too sweet, you know that?"

Chris wiped his cheek where his mom had just kissed him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"See, you just hammer the nail in like this," Leo said demonstrating how he was fixing the window to his son. "And wahlah, you have the frame."

Wyatt stared up at his father slightly confused. He took his nail out and hammered it down into his play wood before holding it up and smiling. "Like that, Dad!"

Leo smiled down at his son. "Yeah buddy, just like that." Leo continued working on the window and noticed his son wasn't being that entertained. He knelt down next to his son. "You know, you can go play with Chris. I'm not going to be upset."

Wyatt looked up at his dad and paused as if contemplating his decision. "No Dad, I think I'm just going to stay here with you. I like watching you." He smiled up at his dad thinking that was the right answer.

Leo laughed slightly at his little one. "Okay, that's fine. I'm almost done here anyway."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper walked into the conservatory and smiled down at two out of three of her men. "I was thinking we could go to the park today," Piper suggested secretly hating breaking up the father-son moment.

"Okay Mom," Wyatt said starting to load up his toolbox. "We'll be right there once we finish putting this window in."

Piper's eyebrows rose as a smile appeared on her face. "Okay, well then I'm going to get Melinda dressed. Will you be ready to go then?"

Wyatt looked at his dad as if considering for a moment. "Yeah honey, we'll be done by then," Leo said smiling at his son.

"Okay, I'm going to go then," she said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Sounds good, Mommy." He gave her a thumbs up and turned back to his dad's work.

After the window was put in, and Melinda was dressed the family got into the SUV and headed towards the park. After a twenty minute car ride, the family arrived at the park and got unloaded. Leo saw Piper fiddling with the stroller noticing it was stuck, but before he could offer to help, Wyatt went over to her and offered.

"Mommy, here," he said trying to help her like his daddy usually does.

Leo deciding to come in for the rescue approached the two, "Here, I'll help you there, bud."

Wyatt smiled at his father as they successfully got the stroller to pop out.

"My heroes," Piper said in a damsel in distress voice as she held her hand to her chest. "You know the hero usually kisses the Princess at the end," she said teasingly as she leaned in towards Leo before switching directions and bending down next to Wyatt. "So, what'd you say?" She pointed to her cheek and smiled when Wyatt happily obliged.

"Hey what about this hero," Leo asked pretending to be offended.

"This hero gets to put this little princess into the stroller," Piper said easily handing Leo Melinda.

Leo took his little princess and looked at her. "Do I get a little kiss from you, princess?" Melinda giggled as she leaned forward and gave her daddy a sloppy kiss. "See, at least someone appreciates me." Smiling at his little angel, he placed her into the stroller and strapped her up.

"Oh hush," Piper said giving him a kiss on the cheek. After knowing Melinda was strapped in, Piper began pushing the stroller. She felt a little hand slip into hers, and she looked down curiously. She smiled widely when she noticed Wyatt had swapped his mommy's hand before his daddy could.

"Wyatt, that's not fair. I wanted to hold Mommy's hand," complained Chris in his dad's arms. He had his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

"What am I, chopped liver," Leo asked feigning hurt.

Wyatt smiled at his dad who he'd been by all day. "Daddy, you always hold Mommy's hand."

"Yeah," Chris chimed in.

Piper laughed at her little men fighting over her with their father. "Yeah Leo, you hold my hand all the time." She winked at him as they continued their walk.

He smiled at her in return. He saw how it was. Wyatt wanted to be just like him, so he wanted to hold his mommy's hand. That's fine; he'd be holding her hand later. He looked at Chris who still looked upset that he didn't get to hold his mommy's hand too. Leo leaned down and whispered something in his son's ear. The young boy's eyes lit up as he looked at his dad.

"Really," he whispered back excitedly.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," he said poking his boy's stomach.

Piper's eyes narrowed on the two of them. "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing," they both said nonchalantly.

Piper didn't buy it for a bit, but she let her men have their fun. With how much Wyatt hung around Leo lately, Chris needed some Daddy time. After a leisurely walk they arrived at the playground. Wyatt looked up at his mother excitedly. Piper nodded her head as she watched him sprint off.

Chris, deciding he wanted to join, tried to wiggle out of his Dad's hands. When he failed he looked at his dad with a sardonic expression on his face. "Do you think you could let me down, so I can play, buddy?"

Piper stifled a laugh. Yeah, she knew where he got his sarcasm from that's for sure.

Leo obliged as he looked at his wife incredulously. "You think that's funny," he asked pointing at the little guy running towards the playground.

Piper nodded her head and scrunched her nose. "Oh come on, it's a little funny."

"You just wait, missy." He narrowed his eyes at her playfully as he went to go hold her hand. "Can't believe he swooped you from right under my nose."

"Aww, he just wanted to be like his Daddy," she said leaning into him. Melinda decided to make her presence known as she made a gurgling noise. Piper looked down at the stroller and smiled. She let go of her husband's hand and lifted her little princess into her arms. "You want to go swing, sweetie?" Melinda smiled and clapped at her mother excitedly. "Okay, let's go," Piper replied excitedly.

Leo stood there and watched his wife and family play. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky in his life. Well, second life. He had a beautiful wife and three loving children. Besides the occasional demon hunts or sister fights, Leo's life was pretty good. He smiled as he pushed the stroller next to a bench and sat down.

After about an hour of playing, Chris looked over at his dad and twitched his nose. Leo smiled and nodded as he made his way over to his wife while Chris snuck up behind her.

"Leo, what is that look about," Piper asked as she pulled Melinda from the swing.

Leo smiled as he pulled a water gun out from his pants and began spraying her with it. At the same time, Chris pulled one out of his pants as well and began squirting her. Piper screamed and walked as fast as she could with Melinda in her arms. "Oh, you two," she said pointing to both of them as they continued to squirt her.

Wyatt quickly came over to protect his mother from the onslaught, but realized his mistake a bit too late when he became the center of the attack. Chris and Leo laughed at the three soaked family members. Piper looked up at him angrily. "Oh you think that's funny, huh," she asked as she looked at Wyatt and nodded. Piper began walking towards the stroller pretending to be angry knowing her husband would follow.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be mad," Chris said as his face set in an annoyed expression.

"Oh Piper, come on, we were just having fun."

Piper gently set Melinda down on the grass as both she and Wyatt reached into a bag. "You see, that wasn't funny." She pulled out a couple water balloons at the same time Wyatt did. "This is," she exclaimed throwing the balloons at her husband as Wyatt threw them at Chris.

"That's funny," she said walking up to the partially soaked man. Leo pouted a bit as he looked at Piper. "Aww, I'm sorry. Here," she leaned forward to kiss him, but instead broke a water balloon over his head before sprinting off.

"Oh you little," Leo said as he ran towards Piper. Piper screamed with delight as he caught her and spun her around.

"Leo," she screamed looking at her children who were looking at them like they were weird. Well, the boys were. Melinda was clapping and giggling at the show.

He stopped spinning her and turned her around in his arms. "Now, I want a real apology kiss."

"Only if you apologize first," she retorted trying not to smile.

"How about at the same time?"

"Okay, on three. 1, 2, 3," she exclaimed as he quickly apologized.

"Hey! That was a mean trick," he exclaimed half glaring at her.

"Aww, I'm sorry." She quickly gave him a peck on the lips before pulling away. "Come on, we'll play for a little longer. Then, we'll leave, because I have to start making dinner." All three boys agreed and ran off to play on the playground for a little longer.

Yep, Piper loved her life. Even the occasional demon didn't get her down that much anymore. She looked down at the little girl sitting and playing in the grass. "You having fun there, princess?" The little, brunette girl looked up at her mother and smiled. "Yeah, I am too," she told her daughter with a wink.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bedtime came right around the corner before the boys knew it. Both made their way up the stairs as slowly as they could before Wyatt turned around. "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah Wy," Leo said turning around and looking at the little blonde boy.

"Could you read me my bedtime story tonight?"

Chris crossed his arms and glared at Wyatt. "Mom said she was going to read our stories tonight. I like when Mommy reads my stories." Of course Chris didn't like change, but he especially didn't like change when it came to his mom.

Wyatt crossed his arms just as stubbornly. "I want Dad to read my stories tonight."

Both boys turned to their parents waiting for the final decision.

"How about I read Chris's stories tonight, and Dad can read yours Wyatt." Both the boys looked at each other before deciding that was reasonable. Satisfied they both made their way upstairs, racing, like they usually do.

Piper turned to Leo with a raised eyebrow. "You seem to have a little pal there," she said nodding towards the staircase.

Leo smiled fondly and looked back at his wife. "Today in the car, Wyatt said a curse word. I already reprimanded him, but you'll never guess where he told me he learned it from."

Piper laughed and looked at her husband. "Let me guess, from you?"

He pulled his wife into an embrace. "You never let me have any fun," he complained slightly. "Can you believe that, though? I didn't even notice his wardrobe choices until today. He wouldn't' leave my side for a second today." Leo smiled down at his wife. "I'd barely even noticed how much he'd really been watching me."

Piper rested her head on his chest. "They say imitation is the best form of flattery. Plus, it's kind of cute." They stayed like that in silence for a pause just enjoying each other. "Chris told me today he wanted to be like me when he grew up." She smiled fondly. "But only because I knew how to make his food just the way he liked and knew how to scare the monsters away."

Leo laughed. "He was always a Mama's boy." Piper hit his chest playfully before both heard a creaking on the steps. Instinctively they turned their heads to see their two boys there.

"Come on, Dad," Wyatt insisted waving his two books in the air to emphasize his point. "These books won't read themselves."

"Now who does that sound like," he mumbled looking down at his wife.

"Ohoho, you're just asking to sleep on the couch tonight, aren't you?" She pointed at him in a playful manner before picking up her two-and-a-half-year-old and heading upstairs. "Come on, peanut. We've got two books to read." Chris held up the books for his mom as they went up the stairs. "Oooo, Thomas the Tank Engine, your favorite."

Leo looked at his four-year-old son. He couldn't help but remember the twenty-six-year-old that came back from the future. He couldn't imagine this little guy growing up so quickly. "What've you got for me, buddy?" Wyatt held up his two books and smiled proudly. "_The Magic Behind Fairies_ and _How to Train Your Projected Dragon_? You sure you want to read these book?"

Wyatt smiled up at his. "Yeah Daddy. I want to be just as educated in magic as you, so one day I can grow big and strong and guide others, like you."

Leo picked up his little guy and held him close. "When did you start growing up?"

He leaned back and smiled at his daddy. "I haven't grown up yet, Daddy. But when I'm big, I'm going to be just like you," he said kissing his dad on the cheek.

Leo smiled and patted his little guy on the back. "I love you, son."

Wyatt hugged his dad tighter. "I love you too, Daddy."

_The End_


End file.
